Dear Stupid & Useless Diary
by a.michelle29
Summary: *** This was a story that i wrote on Wattshit, hence the amount of shortness in the beginning chapters and how poor and stupid it is at the beginning also i'm too lazy to re-write this fuckery*** Regina Mills is the mayor of Storybrooke. 1/2 of Henry's magical lesbian mommies. 1/2 of the hottest power couple of Storybrooke The woman that is secretly in love with Emma.
1. Day 1

Dear stupid and useless diary,

I'm only writing in you because the idiot of my therapist said so, I need to remind the cricket that he got his PhD from a curse. I don't remember why he suggested it on the first place, the conversation is foggy, the only thing I remember from it is 'blah blah blah diary blah blah blah therapy blah blah blah Regina!' he had the nerve of scolding me just because i wasn't paying attention to him, I'm not going to deny that the therapy sessions are actually working but at times I just space off in whatever it is that he's saying.

Anyway, I find this useless and tedious but I'll give it a try, see you tomorrow.

With all my hate,

Regina


	2. Day 2

Dear stupid and useless diary,

I hate Snow White. Her voice has come to irritates me to a whole new level, when she was a child and she looked up at me as a big sister and not as an evil step-mother she wasn't irritating, she was actually a quiet and obedient child, that was until she turned 14 and discovered boys, she still believed in True Love and all that jazz ut she became a bundle of hormones, those were the worst years of my life, not as shitty as being married to Leopold but you get the idea.

Also her way of running is just not normal I mean who the fuck runs like a baby deer? Apparently Snow does. If Henry heard me saying this he would say that i sound like someone called Regina George, no clue of who she is.

Also what's with her goddamn mood that just screams HAPPINESS & JOY all the time, who the fuck is happy all the time? Apparently Snow is! Not even that dwarf called Happy is as happy as Snow-fucking-White. Christ I'm glad Emma didn't inherited that, could you picture that? Emma Swan the butchest lesbian that i've ever meet being as irritating as her mother? I'd want to kill her instead of wanting to fuck and get fucked by her.

With all my hate,

Regina.

* * *

 **A/N: If you come from Wattpad they Hey there fam! This is story is pure and fucking nonsense mixed with a very different Regina Mills. You can** **bibbity bobbity get the fuck off from my Fic if you coming to hate also a few of these chapters are being rewritten.**


	3. Day 3

Dear stupid and useless diary,

Dear Lord, I hope you give me the answer as to how Emma Swan gets in her skintight jeans as well as which is the easiest way to remove them, preferably with my teeth, Amen.

Now that we got that over with, i shall begin to tell you how i fell head over heels in love with Emma Swan.

I already had feelings for her since the moment she brought Henry back home when he went looking for her, the feelings grew deeper the moment she rescued Henry from the mine and they kept growing whenever she defied me and pushed my buttons, but the moment i fell for her was the night i thought i was never going to see her ever again which was the night that she and Ass-White got sucked into the portal that Jefferson's hat created. The only one that has always knew about my feelings towards the blonde is our ever intuitive son, he even confronted me about them the next day, i fought to bring her and Ass-White back... i even sucked a death curse for her just like she has risked her life over and over again for me, she survived one of my mothers attempts at taking out her heart... i never knew how, she never told me. I just know that whenever i look at those emerald eyes they shine so bright back at me.

With all my hate,

Regina


	4. Day 4

Dear stupid and useless diary,

Today I've decided to start a new operation, it's called "How to get Miss Swan out of her pants and into mine" the process is simple; I'll observe Miss Swan and subtly flirt with her and see how many times I can make her blush and make her breath hitch until she FINALLY slams me against a wall or her desk and fucks me hard.

I will report how the operation develops.

With all my hate,  
Regina.

* * *

 **A/N: This one is just plain stupid. I apologize.**


	5. Day 5

Dear stupid and useless diary,

Today was a stressful day. I had meetings scheduled for almost 5 hours and they lasted one and a half hours each, I had to deal with incompetents all day, and sexists pigs that when first entered MY conference room thought i was the coffee girl. I almost ripped off one of those idiots hand for grabbing my butt, instead i casted a spell on the moron that made his genitalia itchy.

The only highlight was showing unannounced at the Sheriff Station and being blessed with an sweating Miss Swan flexing her arms as she did push ups and burpbees. She was dressed in a muscle top that showed her Victoria's Secret sports bra as well as those abs that I just wanted to lick, Nike pro exercise shorts that encased her ass and Nike sneakers, I felt my body grow hot as I watched her muscles ripple, I just wanted her to take me right there and then. I announced my presence by clearing my throat and she got up and tied her hair was in a messy bun, her neck had drops of sweat that dissapeared in the valley of her torso, I couldn't help but look her up and down and lick my lips, I saw her gulp and I almost grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly, I composed myself and told her we had to discuss some idiotic thing like Henry's school and then unnecessary towns topics. After I left the station I had to go and take care of myself. Good thing Storybrooke has a 'The Pleasure Chest' that only a very few citizens know of.

Long story short diary, I ruined a very expensive set of red lace lingerie and made my clit over sensitive thanks to Miss Swan, but the operation has started.

With all my hate,

Regina.


	6. Day 6

Dear stupid and useless diary,

It appears that due to some shitty amateur fairy magic my 'soulmate' is someone with a lion tattoo. Henry says that Emma has a Lyon flower tattoo, I must inform you that I find this new information very interesting but then there's Ass-White who believes that my soulmate is a man whose name I didn't bother to pay attention to that has a lion tattoo on his arm.

Oh diary, if only Ass-White knew that the only penis that I would ever allow near me is made of purple silicone and has straps supporting it.

In other news, its the second day of the operation, and because I had a towns meeting in which Miss Swan was present I decided to wear a tight mid-thigh red pencil skirt and a black basic crop top inside of the skirt, my signature black stiletto heels, a nice pair of garters and no underwear. I gave her a nice view of my ass and garters while I was presenting something and saw her shamelessly staring at me, then as I sat and crossed my legs the skirt riddled up a it exposing the lace borders of the pantyhose, the final move happened when the cold hit me and she was able to have a view of my hardened pierced nipples adorned with barbells, I knew this because I heard her gasp when she saw them and I just smirked and then looked at her and winked. Needless to say, Sheriff Swan had to leave the meeting early because she was "feeling poorly"

I may admit that once in my office I enchanted my mirror so i could see what she was doing, may I say that my dear Emma looks even more beautiful when panting my name repeatedly.

With all my hate,

Regina.

* * *

 **A/N: My Regina is a punk mama with piercings.**


	7. Day 7

Dear stupid and useless diary,

The man whose name I still don't bother to listen to approached me today, it may appear that he wanted a date I don't know I wasn't listening to him, I was staring at Ms. Swan's ass while she was perched on a stool in Granny's, luckily my dear and precious son scared him. I wonder WHY Ass-White thought that I could like him, he's a man and I'm very much a lesbian, I even got a tongue piercing a few years ago to prove it (I saw it was in the "lesbian starter pack") but i don't use it that often because I tend to swallow the barbells without knowing.

In other news, its the third day of the operation and I subtly implied that when Henry was a toddler we moved for a while to California where I had a lesbian lover named Lexa and that she and Henry bonded so well and we ended in good terms that sometimes we still go and visit. Ms. Swan seemed jealous until I told her that Lexa got married to a girl named Clarke, and that next time we go to California she should join us and make it a family trip. In fact i suggested that we should start to take family trips, just her, me and Henry. The Swan-Mills family.

With all my hate,

Regina.


	8. Day 8

**A/N: ***SMUT*** Literally about 96% Smut and 3% plot. I'm not responsible for ruined underwear.**

* * *

Dear stupid and useless diary,

Today Henry decided that we needed to take an spontaneous trip as a family and because I really wanted a break from being mayor and just wanted to be with the two loves of my life I agreed.

So we packed food, a few changes of clothes that went from beach/river mood to adventure/camping mood and utensils and stuff that we might or might not need and stock them in the trunk of my Benz. We've called Emma and told her to made a bag because we're going to kidnap her.

We're leaving in a few minutes so I better pack you in my purse. See you at night.

With all my hate,

Regina.

* * *

Since it was 6:00 a.m. when we decided to leave I parked the Benz outside the apartment complex where Emma lives and poof-ed myself inside of her apartment, or at least that was my intention, but I ended up appearing on her bedroom.

She had her back to me and was only in her underwear, I instantly felt my body grow hot as I stared at her, her muscular creamy back adorned by freckles and moles and her round ass 'Those squats are paying off' I thought, then she turned around and froze when she saw me. I had a perfect glimpse of her perky breasts and pink nipples encased by a see-through baby blue bralette and those perfect abs that had a mole close to her hipbone, her breath hitched as my eyes roamed over her body. Suddenly she changed into a confident position with her hands on her hips.

"See something you like, Madam Mayor?" She said smirking.

"I see a lot of things that I like Em-ma" I said taking a step towards her and doing a small pop sound at the last syllable.

I heard her breath hitch and the blush on her chest start to appear I just wanted her right now but it wasn't the time.

"As much as I'd like to continue our banter I came to retrieve you so we could go in our family trip" I said walking towards the window.

"Hurry up Miss Swan, Henry is waiting for us in the car" I said looking back at her, now fully clothed.

She took her awful leather jacket, her keys and packed bag and we pooffed outside her building and made our way to the car.

Once Emma put her bag in the trunk of the Benz and entered the passenger side of the car we started our drive to who knows where.

* * *

We had passed the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign about 5 miles ago when we decided to stop at a gas station so we could get breakfast after all it was already 9:15 a.m.

Emma woke Henry up while I went inside to the diner to get a table.

"Whatcha gonna get, sweetcakes?" A tall girl with blue hair asked once I was sat in a booth.

"Pardon me?" I responded perplexed

She rolled her eyes before saying "What are you going to order?"

I just huffed before looking at the menu. "I'll have two hot chocolates with wiped cream and cinnamon on top and a coffee black, an extra cheesy grilled cheese and two sets of blueberries pancakes"

She jolted down the orders and then looked at me "Coming right up"

I saw Emma and Henry enter and scan the place looking for me so I waved and then they were in the booth with me.

"Sorry if we took time, someone didn't want to woke up" Emma said nudging Henry's side.

"It's okay, I already placed the orders" I said looking at the two loves of my life with a smile.

Emma looked back at me smiling and I melted.

"Here's your order. A coffee, black and blueberries pancakes"

The girl said putting the plates down in front of me and making me break eye contact with my precious blonde.

"A hot chocolate and a grilled cheese" She placed the plates in front of Emma and smiled at her and then winked.

'What wouldn't I give to transform you into a toad for DARING to flirt with my future wife' I thought to myself as I glared at the waitress.

"And another hot chocolate and pancakes" she placed the last plates in front of Henry before leaving.

"Gina, you okay?" Emma asked placing her hand on top of my arm.

"Wha?" I said looking at her, then moved my head to clear it a bit and smiled at her "Yes, I'm fine dear, I might be just sleepy that's all"

"Mom, where do you think we'll end up?" Henry asked before eating a piece of pancake.

"I don't know sweetheart" I answered and chuckled.

"If we continue in the route that we're going we might end up near to a place in the woods that I know of that has a river and a waterfall close" Emma said smiling and taking a sip of her chocolate. "We could be getting there around 2 or 3 p.m." I just stared at her in awe and smiled.

Once we'd finished our breakfast and paid, leaving no tip because i was pissed at the waitress flirting with MY Emma, we headed out and got in the Benz. As Emma was the one that knew of this beautiful hidden place she was the one that had to drive from now on.

"Mom, could you turn the radio on please?"

"Sure"

I changed channels until I found one that I liked and as the last bars from 'One Dance' by Drake faded and 'Kill Em' With Kindness' by Selena Gomez started to play. Henry and I started to dance and move our head all around whenever the chorus started and Emma just drummed her fingers against the steering wheel and smiled, from time to time I caught her smiling at me.

For a while it only played songs that I didn't knew but Henry and Emma did so they would sing and i would just look at them and smile until 'Tear In My Heart' by Twenty Øne Piløts started to play, I loved the band because Henry wouldn't stop listening to them and they're pretty amazing to be honest. Henry and I pretended to be holding microphones and moved our heads from side to side as the first piano notes started to sound, then we started to sing.

We ended our singing just as Emma parked the car near an open clear in the woods and smiled and cheered at us.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" She exclaimed laughing and clapping at us. Henry and I bowed and then three us started to laugh.

* * *

Emma opened the trunk of the car as we got out and we picked our belongings and tents, Emma forgot hers so we have to share, I just smirked at my fate and thought of how appropriate it was for me to bring my silk long pijama pants and a long sleeved crop top.

She guided us more into the woods until we started to hear a waterfall and the river running, then we got to a place near the river shore and we decided to settle there. Emma and Henry unpacked and lifted the tents as I went and looked for sticks that we could use for the fire later at night, once I got back and dropped the stick in a dry place I unloaded the portable chairs and table and unpacked mine and Henry's stuff.

"Wanna go swim?" Emma asked once everything was settled.

"Sure" Henry and I said.

I went into our tent and changed into a white tube top bikini that had a ruffle on it and teal bottoms that had a panel of strings in the hips area, then put on black cutout style shorts and a grey muscle tee, sandals and grabbed my sunglasses and beach bag were I had sunscreen for Henry, tan lotion for myself and our towels. When I got out Henry had already changed and had his sunglasses on so we just waited for Emma, she gout out from our shared tent with a white beach dress, sandals and her sunglasses, i spotted the string of a teal bikini around her neck as she guided us to the place were the waterfall was. When we got there i could see that the waterfall had it's own river and it sure was a hidden place surrounded by trees and a few rocks, we settled on top of a wide rock path trough which the waterfall fell as a curtain through the middle of it if you wanted to go to the other side.

I spread a blanket that i had and shimmed out of my shorts and took my tee and sandals off as Henry took off his shoes and shirt and placed them next to me, I gave him the sunscreen and after he sprayed it over his body he dived into the river, Emma took off her dress and I watched how her muscles stretched with the movement and how creamy flesh appeared in front of me, she pulled her hair to the side looking like a damn 'Sports Illustrated' model and re-accommodated her teal bikini top and pulled her bottoms a little up giving me a view of how her wonderful ass bounced at the action, then took her sandals off and sat next to me.

"This is nice" she said as she got in a position were her elbows supported her as she soaked the sun in, I was struck, she looked like a fucking model in this exact moment, her perfect body and her hair glowing gold with the sun.

I got out of my stuppor and hummed in response.

I got the tan lotion out of the bag and started to rub it over my body, I caught Emma staring at me as I massaged my thighs and legs and just smirked.

"Could you be a dear and rub some lotion on my back, please?" I asked giving her the bottle of lotion and turning around.

I felt her hands massaging my back and shoulder and her breath on my neck, I threw my head back a little and felt her take a deep breath and smirked. Once done I laid down on the blanket and looked at Emma next to me.

She looked back at me and winked then she got closer and lowered her face in until her lips were almost kissing my ear.

"I know what you're doing Regina and honestly I'm already tired after three and a half days" she whispered and I held my breath.

"Tonight you'll be mine. I'll fuck until dawn, my Queen" She purred on my ear and my breath just hitched.

* * *

After I soaked in the dun for a bit i stood up and walked to the middle of the path were the waterfall fell like a curtain, took impulse and dived into the river trough the water curtain.

When I rose from under the water I saw Henry clapping at me and Emma smirking at me, I turned around so I could see them as my feet impulsed me backwards, Emma took impulse and dived into the river head first, I lost sight of her under the water as so did Henry and we started to look for her until I felt something or better said someone creep up my leg and then cup my ass and yelped as Emma emerged behind me with her hands still on my ass as she laughed.

"Sorry for freaking you out guys" she said chuckling "And sorry for making you worry, Gina" she purred the pet name in my ear as she squeezed, hard, my ass, I felt blush rising on my cheeks and wetness pool between my legs as she lightly bit my shoulder and marked her nails on my ass. Emma's hand moved to the front of my abdomen and she lowered them to the hem of my bikini bottoms and carried me a little far away, she placed a light kiss on the nape of my neck as one of her hands went inside my bottoms and cupped my center, I had to suppress a whimper and threw my head back.

I didn't care about anything at this moment I just wanted to feel more of her, She was sitting on and under water rock and i was between her legs, we were hidden between some rocks but we still had view of Henry, at least Emma did, I was lost in the pleasure that was beginning to take over my body.

One of her fingers ran up and down my slit and then got lost between my folds as I grunted and pushed my ass into Emma's front.

"Did the water made you wet or was that my doing, Regina?" She whispered on my ear as her other hand lowered my top and she started to play with my nipples. "You know? The fact that you have your nipples pierced turns me on a lot" she said pinching my nipple and fumbling the barbells "Do you happen to have any more hidden jewelry, Madam Mayor?" She purred.

"I-I mmm... I do Em-ma" I moaned "If you play a little more with my pussy you'll find my pierced clit and if you're a good girl and fuck me right, I might consider putting my tongue piercing back" I said growling.

"Deal, My Queen" she said as I felt two slender fingers enter me and moaned, she started to trust slowly and building a pace, her thumb found my clit and she made circular motions over it as well as lightly tapping the ring I had as jewelry there. I started to moan and whimper at the sensation of her fingers fucking me as it got heightened by her mouth sucking at nipping at my shoulder blade and neck.

"Faster Emma, please!" I moaned resting my head in the crock of her neck.

She trusted faster and deeper into me as I writhed between her legs, I could feel my orgasm approaching as my hips moved up and down rhythmically, she turned her head and kissed me, her tongue licking my bottom lip asking for permission which I granted and our tongues started to dance and that was my undoing, I came clamping my thighs and trapping Emma's hand between my legs I felt her fingers still trusting prolonging my orgasm as her teeth pulled my bottom lip, once I came down from my high and the little shock waves that went to my clit stopped Emma pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth and sensually licked them clean and hummed and moaned doing a vulgar sucking sound when she ended.

"You taste wonderful Regina, I can't wait to lick your pussy tonight" she said and winked, then got back into the water and swum to where Henry was.

I was still panting and just put a hand on my head and closed my eyes as i composed myself then fixed my top and bottom and went back into the water.

'This woman is going to be my death' I thought as I swum to the shore and went back to lay on the blanket soaking in the sun to dry myself and stare at my family. For a moment my eyes crossed path with emerald ones darkened by lust and hunger and Emma winked at me before smirking.

'God! If this was right now I don't want to know what's going to happen tonight' I thought.

* * *

Aside from getting a good taste of what Emma could do when we were at the river, the rest of the afternoon was spent relatively calm, as Emma and Henry tried to catch some fishes on the river shore near the camp and Emma taught me how to trow stones so they would skip and not sink like my first few attempts. Night came and we were sitting around the fire toasting some marshmallows to make S'Mores, I'd be caught death before admitting that I actually enjoy S'Mores.

"Henry, Do you remember when we invited all your friends and you had a mini-camping experience for your fifth birthday party and how you all practically forced me and the other moms and dads to make a bunch of S'More?" I asked looking at him and smiling.

"Oh I do mom, it was your first time ever making them and you over burnt half of a bag of marshmallows" He said chuckling. "You should had seen it Ma, mom had to throw away al least 10 S'Mores because the marshmallows were a piece of coal" He looked at Emma who wore a perplexed face and then started to laugh looking at me.

"Is that true, Regina? you of all people over burnt something as silly as marshmallows?"

"Hey! I was new to them, before Henry the sole idea of camping never passed through my mind" I defended myself as I blew my marshmallow and then squeezed it between a piece of dark chocolate and two graham crackers.

We shared a few more stories until Henry started to get sleepy, he stood up and gave both of us goodnight kisses before getting on his tent and zipping it up.

We were alone and for some reason I was nervous, stupid i know, but Emma's eyes turned dark green again and when I noticed my body started to grow hot again.

"I think I'm going to get changed and sleep, close the tent when you enter please" I said faking a tired yawn and went to our shared tent.

"Sure" I heard her say before entering.

I took off my flannel and bralette and put on my long sleeved crop top then changed my jeans for some black sweatpants and laid on top of the air mattress and covered my lower body with a thick blanket and stared at the clear plastic patch of the tent grazing at the stars. I was so busy trying to find constellations that didn't notice when Emma entered the tent until she zipped it up.

"Oh. Where you sleeping?" She asked in a soft voice taking off her stupid grey beanie that made her look adorable and putting her hair in a messy bun.

"No, I was trying to find constellations" I answered and looked back at the night sky. I heard her rummage trough her things but didn't pay attention, I was hypnotized by the stars.

"You like astrology?" She asked and I turned to see her, now dressed in a long sleeved night grow that reached a few inches above her knees, I smiled looking at her and nodded, she smiled back and made her way to the mattress and got under the blanket next to me.

"I like the stars too" She said and faced me, I faced her and gave her a smile and went back to looking at the sky just as she did. She pointed at a group of stars and traced their shape "That's Monoceros, it's also known as The Unicorn Constellation" she said a let out a light chuckle.

I just smiled and looked at her while she was still staring at the sky.

"You see that long trail of stars" I said tracing the stars path, she simply nodded. "That's Draco, or better known as The Dragon, that's Henry's favorite constellation because it was the first constellation he ever discovered" I said and chuckled at the memory of a 3 year old Henry laid on the backyard looking at the stars.

"And that trail forming more or less a cross?" I traced it and waited for her to trace it too.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"That's Cygnus or better said The Swan" I said facing her and she faced back at me, her eyes went to my lips and mine were just looking at all her features.

"What's your zodiac sign?" Emma asked me in a soft tone of voice.

"Aquarius, I was born on February 1st" I said.

She went back to look at the sky and so did I.

"You see those stars forming the letter m?" She asked pointing at the sky and tracing the constellation shape with her finger.

"Yes" I answered looking at her.

"That's Aquarius" She smiled looking at me. She had this ethereal glow over her face that made her look younger and carefree, I don't know when our legs entangled together I just know that my lips were connected to her lips and in a swift movement I was straddling her, my hands cupping her cheeks and her hands roaming over my back. I moved my knee between her legs and pressed it to her center she moaned in my mouth and gasped, our lips where separated so I moved my mouth to her neck and my hand to cup one of her breast, she grabbed my ass with both hands and we moved into a sitting position. I was still on her lap but her hands moved to the hem of my shirt ans she lifted it up and threw it behind me next to follow were my sweatpants leaving me only in my dust pink silk panties, I took off her night grow leaving her in her signature boy shorts and softly laid her back down, I used my hands to support myself and rose a little so I could admire her body.

"You are stunning" I whispered as I sat on the heels of my feet and stared at her. I caressed her legs, her thighs and nipped her hipbone making her moan and spread her legs and decided to take my new position between her legs as I was still worshiping her body, I kissed and finally licked her abs, when I reached her breasts I stared a them for a while, creamy mounds adorned by perky hardened pink nipples, I kissed one of her nipples and toyed the other.

"Regina..." she breathed my name, her eyes closed, her hands trying to find something to grip.

I trailed kissed all down her body until I reached the place where my mouth was mostly needed, she had a darkened and wet spot over her boy shorts and I took it upon myself to take a long lick over it and hear her grunt and moan, I moved the center of the garment to the side and stared at her pink and glistening slit.

"You're so wet for me already, my Emma" I said as I traced her slit with my finger and then gave it a light kiss.

"Y-Yes, Regina" she moaned my name "You're the only one that can make me this wet"

Her eyes were desire hooded and her hips started to move asking for my mouth to finally latch onto her center. I traced her slit with my finger a little more and then inserted it into her folds as I kissed her clit, she whimpered and I just smirked. I went back up and kissed her, our tongues were dancing as our bodies were molding together.

"Do you want to feel how wet you make me, Em-ma?" I purred in her ear, she moaned and then nodded, I took her right hand into mine and kissed her knuckles, I guided it all over my body until it reached the hem of my panties, I knew they were soaked dare I say drenched and I wanted her to feel what she did to my body so i took her hand and pressed it to my center and moaned the moment her fingers took hold of the ring on my clit and lightly pulled it.

"I knew a clitoral piercing was going to heighten the stimulation but i never thought it would be this stimulating" I said grinding my center in her hand and moaning in her ear, I kissed her neck and went down again between her legs and took the layer of fabric that was keeping me away from fully seeing her, once done I spread her folds with two of my fingers and lightly blow on her clit hearing her whimper, i had re-inserted my tongue piercing when we came back from the river just for this moment, I took a long lick of her opened cunt and heard her moan and grab my hair as the top ball of my piercing made contact with her clit.

"Ah-ah... mhmm Re-regina!" she moaned as I kept taking long licks "Mhmmm, Gina did you put you tongue piercing back?" she managed to ask between whimpers, I inserted two of my fingers inside her before giving a last suck on her clit and answering.

"Mhmm... yes" I purred on her ear and started to trust my fingers in a faster pace. I went to her chest ans started to kiss, bite and suck her breast and she started to moan louder and louder, her hips trusting harder on my hand and her walls tightening around my fingers.

"I-I-I'm c-c-l-close" she managed to moan.

I went back between her legs and took my fingers out, she whimpered at the lost, and attached my mouth to her center, her moans grew louder and louder, I nipped her clit and sucked it "Cum for me baby" I told her and went back to lick her pussy.

"Regina!" she screamed as her orgasm exploded, I lightly licked her clit and she whimpered as the after shocks and the top ball hit her now sensitive nub. I trailed kissed back up her body as she panted and tried to get her breathing back to normal and kissed her making her taste herself on my lips.

"That. Was. Amazing." she said between kisses and i just chuckled.

"Thank you dear" I said kissing her forehead and caressing her body.

Suddenly she got on top of me and kissed my neck, the valley of my breast and my abdomen until she got to my sex and took my panties off with her teeth then proceded to spread my legs, one of my legs was on her shoulder as she stared and my center.

"So wet" I heard her mutter as she ran a finger over my slit.

I was already lust driven. "Emma, don't tease me" I whimpered "Please lick my pussy" I begged as I spread my legs more.

"It'll be my pleasure" she said before getting between my legs and starting to lick my folds as I played and pulled my nipples, moaning and groaning whenever her tongue made contact with my clit, I was close to my sweet release as my legs started to tremble and i had to bite my fist to quiet my moans.

"Emma!" I screamed as my orgasm rippled trough my body and Emma kept licking my clit.

Once my breath came back to normal and I stopped panting I looked at Emma who was next to me.

"You look beautiful after cumming" she said and kissed me, I smiled and grabbed her neck deepening the kiss.

I grabbed the blanket and covered us, we cuddled and stared at each other until our eyes closed and we fell in a deep slumber.

I felt a sense of love, protection and belonging being wrapped in Emma's arms.


End file.
